A Taegi Story
by Never True
Summary: A Taegi story about Taehyung and Yoongi's relationship, it is written as multiple one shots about different situations, including one letter.
1. Chapter 1

* Helloooo, hopefully you'll enjoy my little smutty (lime) Taegi... have fun reading!! *

Taehyung just stepped into class, seeing his older boyfriend already sleeping on his desk. Yoongi was there early which didn't happen very often, but hey, every once in a while you have those weird days. Taehyung walked towards him and sat right next to him, same time poking Yoongis cheek to get him awake. "Who is it?" Yoongi asked not opening his eyes, his voice really low because of him not saying anything the whole morning. "It's just me, I missed you last night" Taehyung answered, whispering the last part and smiling brightly at Yoo.gi. He so badly wanted to kiss Yoongi, but couldn't do that, because Yoongi was afraid, that if someone would know about their relationship, they would tell his parents and out him to them. "Oh, you know I can't be at yours all the time, my parents would just be suspicious, and I don't want them knowing" Yoongi barely whispered, afraid that someone would hear, and just that alone almost got Taehyung to tears, he hated keeping their relationship a secret, he hated keeping everything a secret, and was so tired of it already, he just wanted Yoongi to come out to his parents, no matter how selfish that sounded, being sure that they wouldn't judge, after all they didn't say anything bad when Taehyung came out in front of the whole school and almost everyone's parents at a school festival's play where he was acting in, just after it ended, because he had speech there because of his leading role. "Yeah... I know" he answered to Yoongi trying to blink his tears away before they would fall, failing in it, and starting to cry quietly.

"Good morning everyone, let's take our books out and begin the lesson" the teacher said while walking inside the classroom startling Taehyung to start crying harder. The lesson was pretty much boring, and of course they couldn't converse during it, so that left Taehyung crying on his own, and Yoongi watching it worried, unable to do anything because of his own fears. Those fears that left him hiding who he was, acting so different than what was the reality. He just so badly wanted to kiss those tears away from his loves eyes. He was frustrated with himself, he didn't want to be afraid, he wanted to be proud of himself like Taehyung was, he wanted to be out like Taehyung was. He wanted to speak about his other fears too, unlike Taehyung. He was so mad at himself at that moment, and during the whole class, that he, the person who never showed any kind of feelings, almost started crying too, just because of realizing how terrible of a person he was just once again. And just seeing Taehyung that sad because of keeping them a secret, made him want to tell everyone that Taehyung was his.

After the lesson, whem Taehyung had already stopped crying, and was hoping that Yoongi didn't see those tears, but was sure that he had seen them, no matter that he had ignored Taehyung while leaving fastly from the class, looking as if he was planning something big.

Just the idea that, again, they had the next class apart, and would see each other next time at lunch, over one and half an hour later made Taehyung feel uncomfertable, while he was walking to his next class, and them sitting next to one of his friends, Jimin, and starting to chat with him.

He was still so sad because he couldn't tell even him about his and Yoongis relationship to Jimin, no matter how he wanted, it had been pressing him for a while already and even more terrible it made the fact, that his friend was crushing on Yoongi, and always talked about him to Taehyung, just like he did now too...

"I just really hope Yoongi is free, he has never said anything about dating someone to anyone, so I'm pretty sure he is, but what if he has someone and is hiding, like if he really is interested in boys and is hiding it because of homophobic parents or something" Jimin said, asking in his own way if Taehyung knew anything about it, just again, because he knew Tae and Yoongi were the closest pair of their little group of friends, had known each other the longest.

"I-i-i d-don't know, h-h-he is a-always alone w-when he isn't with so-so-someone of our group though" Taehyung answered, tears coming back full force, but this time he was, luckily, able to keep them inside. He hated the fact that he needed to lie to Jimin, he just wanted even someone to know about them, even someone to say that it's fine to have a relationship as a secret. "Well, Yoongi isn't the type to hide really, maybe he just is straight and hasn't found the one to date yet, or he's gay and hasn't found anyone... oh I hope so much he would like me..." Jimin said smiling at the idea.

Taehyung just shrugged, trying to not to burst crying, or to tell about them dating, thinking that all of those three things were lies.

Meanwhile Yoongi was in the class he was sharing with Namjoon and Seokjin was planning about coming out, knowing he had to do it, and telling everyone about his and Taehyungs relationship, because he knew Taehyung would love it... After thinking for almost an hour he decided to start with these two, whom he trusted insanely lot,which wasn't that much, but was something. "Hey, guys, what would you say if I told you I was pan?" Yoongi asked pretty quietly, almost whispering, but loud enough for Namjoon and Jin to hear quite fine. "Well, I would be glad you decided to tell it to us, because it means you're fine with yourself and yeah, i'm happy you told" Namjoon said while smiling brightly at his hyung who was proud enough to come out at least to them. "Wow, i'm proud of you telling that" Seokjin said smiling at Yoongi too, and Yoongi felt so relaxed at the fact that these two knew... he was sure he could tell his parents some day, and after that, the rest of his friends, and maybe some time after that, the whole school, because now, when he had seen Namjoons nda Jins eactionsr he knew he could do this. He wanted to go to Taehyung and tell him about this, about his plan, but he also wanted to surprise him with telling to people while he was with Tae and Tae not knowing, but mostly he wanted to Taehyung to be proud of him. So, he decided that after class, he would tell Taehyung that, he would tell that he is going to come out to his parents, and later to their friends and to ask Taehyung to be with him at those moments. After a while he realized that he just couldn't wait that long, and after just a bit under five minutes he decided to go right now. "I need to..." he said to the teacher while running out of the classroom, already calling Taehyung with his cellphone.

Taehyung answered right away, not saying a word, because he didn't want the teacher to notice that he's on phone, this was what they had done before, when one of them had needed the other to continue the day. "Can you come, I need to tell you something" Yoongi panted from the other side, and just that alone, got Taehyung putting his hand up, asking the teacher if he could go to the nurse, because of a terrible headache, which the teacher, luckily, said yes to. "Coming" Tae whispered down the line, making sure the teacher did not notice and started walking out of the room trying to look like he was in pain, waving his goodbyes to Jimin, noticing Yoongi right away outside the door. "So what did you want to tell me?" Taehyung asked after he had closed the door and was walking to Yoongi to hug him. "I just.. I, I... I came out... to Namjoon and Jin" Yoongi said blushing, thinking how stupid he was, pulling Taehyung out of class just to tell that, just because he wanted Tae to be proud of him "I want to tell the others too sometime" he continued before Taehyung was able to react.

"I. Wow. I'm so, so proud of you, my sugar" Taehyung said smiling and right after that kissing Yoongi straight on the lips, which got Yoongi blushing even more. "let's ditch the rest of the class and go somewhere, please?" Taehyung asked smiling at Yoongi, looking at h, thinking how happy he was for the other, then taking Yoongis hand into his own and leading Yoongi towards the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah" Yoongi answered to the question already guessing what Taehyung had in mind...

When they reached the toilets Taehying pushed Yoongi in to one of the stalls, walking in after him and kissing him passionately, letting Yoongis hands roam Taehyungs body. When Yoongis hands found Taehyungs nipples, he started playing with them, making Taehyung moan uncontrollably while trying to continue kissing Yoongi. Soon he was unable to concentrate in kissing anymore and threw his head back very strongly while moaning a pretty high pitched moan. That moan made Yoongis dick harden from half hard to unbelievably hard in mere seconds. Taehyung felt it against himself, and tried to get his hands lower, to touch his lover, and let him cum. Just when Taehyung got his hand on Yoongis clothed dick the bell rang. The boys were distracted enough, that they almost didn't react, before they heard people walking in the toilet. That made them stop moving totally, and think how would they be able to get out from there, without being noticed. Both came to the same conclusion in their heads, it was impossible. "This wasn't the way I planned, but well, fuck it, let's just walk out, hand in hand, that will be the best opinion" Yoongi said, and just that sentence made Taehyung kiss Yoongi so hard that it certainly didn't help with the problem Yoongi was having down south. "Okayh" he whispered while smiling at Yoongi happily and kissing him again. Of course, Taehyung, himself, was hard too, but thanks to his pants, which didn't show it that well, he didn't have a problem with it, unlike Yoongi whose sweatpants were really tenting at the front. "I really think we should wait a minute" Yoongi said to that "or I could still help you" Taehyung said smiling mischievously and already crouching down pulling Yoongis pants with him. A small "Oh" left Yoongis mouth when Taehyungs hands started moving on his cock. Soon enough Taehyung took the head of Yoongis cock inside his mouth and started sucking on it. "Oh god" Yoongi moaned and started blushing strongly "I'm going to cum already" he whispered embarassed. It really didn't take long before Taehyungs mouth was filled with Yoongis way too delicious cum, he swallowed it all, enjoying the taste and right after that licking his lips to find more of that taste.

After that Taehyung let Yoongi to catch his breath, helped him get back fully dressed, took his hand, and asked "well, will we go now?" Smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. "Yeah..." Yoongi whispered quietly and let Taehyung drag him out from the stall. They held hands while walking past all the people in the toilets. No one looked at them funny, or did something. No one cared two boys exited a bathroom stall together holding hands. That fact made Yoongi so happy, he just kissed Taehyung square on the mouth and said "I love you so much"

* hi, the ending is pretty weird because I got mad at wattpad for all the time closing my keyboard. If anyone wants to rewrite this, continue this on their own, or something, please do so... I would love it, just tell me about it and I'll read it and subscribe it as soon as I can. The wordcount was 1654 before I rewrote the end, don't know about the situation now...

Thank you, ilysm

~ Taru *


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung was so proud of his boyfriend, so clad that he was able to come out, no matter how weirdly it happened. Everything he had left to tell, was about their relationship, especially their frineds didn't know about it, partly because of Jimins crush on Yoongi, partly because it would be so weird to tell them after so long time of secrecy. No matter what, thay had decided that being together and at someones house while telling them would be the easiest, would give their friends a possibility to take it in. So now Taehyung had invited all of them at his apartment and was ready to let them in when they would arrive. Yoongi was there already, because they had been planning how to tell it and making food for everyone to eat. Taehyung had been pretty nervous and shaky all that time and Yoongi had laughed at it and tried to calm Tae down before he would break anything, but the moment the bell first rang, Yoongi jumped and started nervously walking towards it.

Opening the door he let an excited Jimin in "Hi hyung, how are you?" Jimin greeted Yoongi blushing a bit. "Hello Jiminie, i'm perfect, how 'bout you?" Yoongi asked bit weirded out by Jimins blush and question, they had just seen bit over an hour ago. "Fine, fine" Jimin said fastly, meanwhile taking his shoes of and stepping in "Taetae, where are you??? Why did Yoongi open the door???" Jimin shouted while the doorbell rang again, leaving Yoongi to open it. Outside the door was Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok and Jungkook, all of them coming together, and telling Yoongi that Jimin was meant to be with them but he ran there in front of them for some reason. "Well come in and go to the living room, Tae is waiting there with food, I suppose..." Yoongi said while already walking towards kitchen himself to see if Taehyung is ready. "Are you here?" Yoongi asked while stepping inside the kitchen doors anx saw Taehyung standing there just taking the food out of the oven and placing it on top the stove. "Yeah, I am" Taehyung laighed walking towards Yoongi, still a bit shaky. "Everything will be fine love" Yoongi whispered and pecked Taehyungs lips fastly but sweetly. "Excuse me?" They heard Jimin saying from the doorway, looking really terrified. "Ah, ah, we were just going to tell you guys about our relationship" Yoongi said, unknowing of Jimins crush. "How dare you Taehyung, you knew all the time, and then you just, you take him the moment he comes out, you are a fucking bastard" Jimin almost shouted, gathering the rest to watch what was happening. "No, you see, we've been dating for almost a year now, it's just, I didn't want to out Yoongi by telling you it and Yoongi didn't want to tell anyone about it" Taehying said, his voice just barely above a whisper, his eyes shining with tears. "Oh sweetie," Yoongi said hugging Taehyung and trying to comfort him. "You have been dating?? For a year???" They heard Hoseok asking from behind Jimin "well, yeah, we were just planning to tell you during the dinner..." Yoongi answered looking a bit embarrased by the fact that everyone saw him hugging Tae, he wasn't that open about himself, and really didn't want to show that much affection in front of other people. But now everyone had been there while he was feeling soft.

"Let's go and have a seat and eat, and you'll tell us about this" Namjoon said looking at Yoongi questioning his embarrassment. "Yeah let's do so" Taehyung said, his voice just so small and scared.

Soon they were all eating in peace and Taehyung thought that it would be the time to tell the story...

[Flashback in Taehyung's point of view]

I was just sitting there, so close to my longtime crush, thinking that maybe, just maybe I could kiss him. We were just having a movie night, just the two of us, like we had had many times before, like, i was sure, we would have many times after today, at least if I could control myself and not to kiss him. I have been able to resist the urge so long, so what made that night harder? The fact that never before had he sat so close to me, like laying his head on my shoulder and almost like hugging me. I was sure he would run away and never talk to me if I would tell him I'm gay and crushing on him. "Ahem, you know the movie endes already" I heard Yoongi whispering in my ear, still almost hugging me. "What's got you so deep in thoughts?" He asked in a bit louder voice. "You" I answered truthfully, knowing I wasn't good at lying. "Me? What's so special about me that you're spacing up that much" Yoongi laughed, clearly not believing me and trying to make me tell the real reason. "I've just been thinking about you so much lately" I barely whispered, hoping that he wouldn't hear, but of course he heard. "I've been thinking you too" he whispered, just as quiet, getting tomato red from bis face, which was so cute that I couldn't help but hug him tightly. "You know, I kinda, like, I, i'm, I have, like, urrrggghh, I like you. A lot." Yoongi said into my shoulder "you like-like me?" I asked pulling him off me to see him well "yeah, I like-like you..." he said looking away from me and trying to get up clearly planning in leaving. "You're not going anywhere you know" I said firmly, pulling him to sit on my lap and hugged him so tightly. "I like you too" I said "you like me??? Too???" He asked, clearly not having expected that. "Yeah, I. Like. You. Too. You dummy" I said pronouncing every word as clearly as I could, hoping it would sink in his brain. "Kiss me" I whispered after that, and of course he did, he kissed me so sweetly

[ End of the flashback]

"And yeah, that's how we got together, like, after that we just talked for hours and hours after hours, and decided that we would want to date, and that we would keep it a secret, at least for a while and have a look that how it goes" Taehyung finished telling the story of how they got together, a bit over a year ago. "You know, I had been thinking about confessing to you for over a year even before that" Yoongi said quietly, smiling sickeningly sweet at Taehyung. "I had liked you for at least a year before that night" Taehying said back, turning himself so, that he could kiss Yoongi on the lips sweetly. "I love you so much" he said into the kiss

* so gonna publish a second part now, maybe a third sometime later... the wordcount was 1146. I'm tired and writing some smut for you to read, so wait for the new chappie... *


	3. Chapter 3

[This is in Yoongis point of view]

We were laying on Taehyungs bed, just talking about things, thinking about future. After I came out we've been a lot closer to each other and we've been thinking about going to my parents and telling them, it's the only thing left anymore, my friends know already and everyone else can just figure it out on the way. Now we're just laying, staring at each other and slowly getting closer to each other.

I really want to kiss him, but am afraid that it'll ruin the mood we're having right now. 'Well, hopefully not' I think while closing the space in between our lips, kissing him passionately.

Soon Taehying turned us the way that he was sitting on my hips, just the way that I had a perfect friction for my filling dick. I bet he knew it because he started to move his hips against mine while kissing me again and again and again. "Could we get rid of our clothes, sugar?" Taehyung asked whispering sweetly in my ear and right after that nipping on it. "Yeah, I can't see why not" I said panting heavily, my cock so hard that it hurt so badly. I wanted him inside me now. I wanted it to happen.

"Get up sweetie" Taehyung said giving his hand to me to help me up and as soon as we were both standing he started undressing slowly, and clearly a bit embarrassed of himself. I couldn't do anything but stare at the beauty in front of me. "Hey, you could undress too" Taehyung said, clearly embarrassed by the fact that he was naked and I was not. "Oh yeah, right" I was shaken out from my thoughts and started undressing fastly. "Well that's better" Taehyung laughed when I was ready, eyening me from the eyes to the toes, his eyes staying a little longer on my cock he so happily sucked a few weeks back. Just that thought made my cock twitch, which clearly got Taehyung, because I heard him moaning at it. In a second I was flush against him kissing him deeply, tiptoeing to reach his lips.

I wanted him inside me so badly that I was almost shaking from the excitement which Taehyung of course noticed, and because of not knowing why I was shaking, he was worried about me. "Hey, sugar, are you fine with this, you're shaking a lot" he questioned looking worried "I'm perfect, I just, I can't wait to get you inside me" I said truthfully looking into his eyes. "Oh, oh" he said and I felt his cock twitch a few times against me. "Can you just lay back down, please" he said to me, and being the good hyung i was I did so.

"You look so delicious" he continued licking his lips and turning me on my stomach, helping me on all-fours. "Can I eat you sugar?" He asked now. I was totally unable to say anything because I was so turned on, but I nodded fastly and tried to present myself to him even better. He started licking and biting my buttcheeks making me even more turned on which I thought wasn't possible. I moaned so loudly that I was completely sure that the neighbours heard me, when I finished that thought he bit me a bit harder on my left cheek and it made me cry out so loud that the whole Seoul probably hear it.

Very soon after that his tongue came to play with my hole, my still virgin, little hole, and that fact made me so embarrassed, I was almost sure he had done something before with someone, because he was just so good at making me loose myself. "I'm so close to cumming" I barely whispered, panting harshly from the tongue in my ass making me feel amazing. He felt through the walls and soon added one finger in there, most likely to get me open up already, to get me ready for him.

"have you ever touched yourself from here" he asked, taking his tongue out of me and replasing it with another finger, "Yeah, once or twice" I said blushing at that fact. "Have you thought about me while doing it?" He continued questioning "yeah" I answered now sure I was blushind tomatored from my face.

"I'm gonna cum if you continue" I warned him, noticing my voice was a bit shaky. "Well, I'll help you with that" he answered and started pumping my cock while moving those two fingers in and out of me. It didn't take long before I was spurting thick white spurts of cum onto Taehyungs bed.

After that I turned around carefully, Taehyungs figers already out of me, and kissed Taehyung deeply, just slowly putting my hands on his dick and starting to pump. It wasn't more than ten pumps after he moaned loudly and came on my hands, where from I licked all the cum in to my mouth and swallowed it. The act made Taehyung moan again and right after that scoot down to kiss me passionately. "Do you still want to have me inside of you?" He asked seductively, having me just moaning as the answer. Now it was me who kissed him, to make him understajd how badly I wanted him. That kiss turned fastly into a real makeout session which really didn't seem to end ever. We were just kissing and licking each others' mouths through. We were making out for almost fifteen minutes before we were both rock hard again, and then Taehyung stopped kissing me and went to his bedside table to get some lube and a condom. Opening the lube bottle he asked me to turn back onto my stomach and put some lube on his fingers. When his front finger was on my hole I tried to relax it again, and found that really easy to do because I trusted him fully. He moved his finger in and out of me stretching me open and slowly pushing an another finger inside me, starting to scissor them. It felt so amazing, I felt like cumming again... "more, please, more" I moaned for Taehyung and he complied very fastly, so fastly it even hurt a bit, though the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he was causing me. I was in heaven, I was sure of it, that was the thought I was thinking the moment he pulled his fingers out. I whined at the loss, just it had felt so amazing, and I was so empty, my walls pulsing around the air. Then Taehyung started slicking his cock with lube, the sight made my cock pulse in between my thighs, then hevwas there, in between my cheeks, moving his cock there, in between my cheeks, so eagerly that I didn't want him to stop ever. Not ever. Then he started entering me slowly, it hurt like hell and I was almost sure that I would start crying. "Does it hurt that badly love?" Taehyung asked me, placing his hand on my dick, starting to pump it slowly, entering me more and more at the same time. Very soon his hips hit my ass cheeks, he was so deep in and I could feel him inside me the whole way. Something sparked inside me, and I knew that he hit my prostate, it made me moan very loudly. "Your good spot?" Taehying asked panting in between every single word. "You know, i'm so close to coming right now" he said, still panting all the time. "I'm... too..." I said, so out of breath I was pretty sure I wouldn't last a minute more, and Tae wasn't even moving inside me yet. Then he started to move, and it was heaven, it was so amazing, I couldn't even think about anything but it, but Taehyung inside me, moving. At that moment I realises how much I love Taehyung, how he meant the world to me. How he was the one who one time, then few years back, needed me so badly, how I needed him back then. How we thought that one another didn't like the other, that we wanted other just as a friend. I have loved him for so long already. That was the moment when Taehyung came inside him. That was the moment Taehyung moaned so deeply, his voice so so beautiful, so sexy, that it, together with Taehyung cumming made me cum. I moaned too, just that my moan, it was just so high pitched, unlike Taehyungs deep moan. "That was so amazing, I, i'm so sleepy though" Taehying said blushing "Yeah, me too, and the feeling what you caused for me being inside me, it was so amazing" I told him, making him blush even more, and after that kissing him sweetly on the lips. "I love you so much" I whispered in to his ear.

*Heyy, now it's done... It eas a lot of work, but now it's done, almost one and half thousand words (like five under that) and hopefully you liked it, ilysm

~Taru *


	4. Chapter 4

[This chapter will mostyl be about Jimins feelings and in the third persons point of view :)]

He was so mad at Taehyung, he had thought that Taehyung is his best friend and had told everything to him, but no, he had hid that kind of secret. Taehyung was dating Jimins crush. His first real ling lasting crush, someone he thought about all the time. And Taehyung dated him. It was terrible, Jimin had spent three days crying in his bed, he was now unable to trust Taehyung and Taehyung knew everything about him the most embarrassing and weird stories from his childhood, all his crushes, the things he did when he was mad... just everything. And now Jimin had lost his trust to that person.

He had been crushing.on Yoongi for so long, first it was just that innocent hyung-dongsaeng realtionship they had, then Yoongi became more touchy feely, with everyone though, but that was something Jimin didn't notice, and then he started slowly crushing on his hyung. His hyung did everything for the others, helped Taehyung come out when he was nervous about it. Helped Jimin too, when Jimin came out, and his parents weren't that supportive, Yoongi helped them to understand.

But Taehyung did not tell about them dating, and neither did Yoongi. They had it as a secret for a pretty long time, too long, in Jimins opinion.

Jimin had always suspected that Yoongi was gay, just it was something about him, maybe the fact that he was so close to his friends and lately had been hugging Taehyung all the time. All. The. Time. Taehyung. Taehyung? Taehyung!?

He should have noticed. It was so clear to him now. They were always together, they were alaways at each other, having sleepovers and movie nights, just the two of them. How hadn't Jimin realised that. How had he skipped the fact that they had dates all the fucking time.

He felt so stupid. It just hit him like a truck that he should have known. And so should all the other of their friends.

Then he realised, the others had been joking all the time about those two dating, how close they were and how they did everything just the two if them, and Jimin had brushed it out with thinking that they've known each other longer than any others. But no. They really were dating.

And it was only Jimins fault he hadn't noticed it sooner and had that big of a dissappointment.

Though, he still couldn't trust Taehyung.

* pretty short chappie, but couldn't think of anything else to write here... just over four hundred words... the next one will be Taehyung at Yoongis parents, if I remember correctly

~ with love, Taru *


	5. Chapter 5

* heya, a bit angstychappie. On the way... hopefully you'll like it, ilysm *

Taehyung was afraid, today they'd meet Yoongis parents and have a dinner with them. Taehyung had been at theirs so many times before, but not once as Yoongis boyfriend, not once. Today they'd tell about their relationship, and out Yoongi to them on the way. It's stupid to even think that Taehyung wouldn't be really worried, he knew that they would accept Yoongi straight away, but their relationship, he wasn't so sure. They knew about Taehyings past, which wasn't that pretty, and might think that he was bad for their son.

He was so afraid they would ask Yoongi to talk with them alone, and convince Yoongi about it being a bad idea, because of Taehyungs problems, the problems no one but Yoongi and his parents knew all about. The else knew bits and pieces, some of them had guesses a lot. But it might affect Yoongis parents' decision about if it's a good thing that they're dating. Taehyung was worried with a capital w.

"Sweetie, it will be fine" he heard Yoongi saying to him, and noticed that he was shaking. "Y-y-yeah" he said, starting to sob, uglily, he thought, but to Yoongi it was the most beautiful sight in the world. "Hey, they'll be so fine with it, they love you a lot more than they love me, they're always there to spoil you with good food and gifts" Yoongi said hugging Taehyung into his chest, letting the younger soak his shirt with those beautiful tears. It took a bit over ten minutes before Taehyung calmed down, and now his eyes were bloodshot and cheeks a blotchy red color. "You are so beautiful" Yoongi whispered when Taehyung raised his gaze to Yoongis eyes, after that straightening up to his full length. "Hey, you bastard, I enjoyed being taller than you at least once!" Yoongi said acting mad. "I know sugar" Tae whispered, his voice raspy from the crying.

After that they started to dress up and leave to Yoongis, sharing a kiss here and there, Yoongi putting some makeup on Taehyungs face to cover the marks of crying. When they were ready Yoongi was wearing light grey jeans woth holes in them and a casual white t-shirt, Taehyungs attire was a bit different, he had a dress shirt and black jeans that complimented his long legs so fine.

Yoongi felt weird, he was going to his home, place where he still lived, place where from he had gone to Taehyungs this morning, and still he felt like he was going to be a quest at there. It just felt so weird to him. See his parents first time the way that they knew he was pan, first time they knew the boys were dating, first time, after the really first, Yoongi was afraid of going home with Taehyung.

"Let's go" he said to Taehyung, smiling, because no matter he was weirded out, he was still really happy about the fact that he was going to end all the secrecy right there, right then. Then he wouldn't need to hide who he was, who he loved anymore from anyone. "Yeah, let's go" Taehyung answered, clearly about to start crying again. "Hey, everything will be perfectly fine, you don't need to be scared, they love you too much to hate you" Yoongi said to him, trying to convince him of the fact he wasn't so sure about himself, he was afraid that his parents would not approve of him being pan, no matter that they were fine with Tae being gay, it was a different thing, Yoongi was their biological child, Tae just someone who had lived with them for few years.

Soon they were in the car, ready to go to the Mins, but Yoongis hands started shaking on the wheel, and he was unable to start driving, being so worried himself and then as a plus to that, Taehyung shaking beside him. That's when he decided that he'll just kiss Taehyung and leave with the courage it would give him. And that is what he did.

It took a bit under an hour to get there, and when Yoongi was parking at the front yard, he was again really nervous. "It'll be perfect" he said as much to himself as to Taehyung, and then got up from his car, walking to the other side, opening the door to Tae and taking Taes hand in his and then walking towards the front door. Just when they arrived there, the door opened, revealing Yoongis really happy looking eomma. "Hi eomma, we are here now" Yoongi said, letting go of Taes hand and hugging her, giving a kiss to her cheek, after that, Taehying did the same, saying "Hi mrs. Min" "how many times I've told you to call me eomma too" mrs. Min answered to that, smiling at the clearly visible nervousness in both the boys' moves. "Come in you boys, the food is ready, and you can tell your thing while eating" mrs. Min said smiling, and being almost sure of what the boys would tell them. She was sure her husband didn't guess it, but was sure she'd have a lot if fun when he would get to know. "Yeah" Taehyung whispered and walked inside behind Yoongi, who was already taking his shoes off.

When they were seated at the table and the food was already in front if them, mr. Min asked about the "thing that they needed to tell" which made Taehyung almost choke on his food and Yoongi turn beetred. "Oh yeah, well, what I wanted to tell you, was, like, ah, you know, or really you don't, and that's why I'm telling it, but like, ummmm, like, I might be pansexual?" It came out if Yoongis mouth in a more question-like form, than as a statement, he meant to say it as. "And we're dating" he added quickly to that, before his parents would have time to react to the first sentence. Then he grabbed Taehyungs hand under the table, to make Taehyung feel better about it, because he saw how Taes eyes filled with tears, when he noticed mr. Mins shocked face. "Well, I knew you liked boys also, my darling, and I kind of guessed that dating thing from the looks you've been giving to each other for years already. It's like both of you have always gotten so much happier and livelier in the others company" mrs. Min said smiling at her son and his boyfriend. Mr. Min looked at his wife confused, she had known? For years? How come he hadn't noticed, hadn't even given a thought about the fact that his son could like boys too. "I'm kind of shocked, I had no idea of this. But I'll support you with everything I have, because you are both so amazing boys and only deserve the best, and for you the best might just be each other" mr. Min said, smiling at his son, and winking at his sons boyfriend. "I.. thank you" Taehyung said, bursting in tears, turning to hug Yoongi, who sat right next to him.

Yoongis eyes were filled with tears too, they were both just so happy about this, so happy about the fact that now they wouldn't need to hide from anyone. "I love you so much" Taehyung said kissing Yoongi with his now-wet-from-tears lips.

* I thought this would be like five hundred words, but it is over thousand two hundred, like wtaf? But hey, hope you enjoyed

Love, Taru *


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't always this happy. Not this kind to people. I didn't smile this much. Now I'm this way though, thanks to my friends, thanks to the people who helped me. Mostly thanks to Yoongi, who pulled me away from that rooftop then, that time i was sure I would do it. He was the one who got me to see the therapist. He was the one who helped me trough everything with his presence...

Hi! I hope you will red this and give this a thought, mianhae again!

It all started when that terrifying carcrash happened, killing my parents, my siblings and my pet dog. After that I got fastly very depressed. Although it wasn't diagnosed in few years. I started doing different kinds of self-harm. I cut my arms and legs into a one huge spiderweb, I ate pills, drank poisonous things, did everything I could think of to help myself cope with it.

I had no friends then but Yoongi, he was my childhood friend, no matter that we weren't that close then, when that happened, he still was the only one to know about everything in my past. He knew I hurt myself, and tried to make me stop, telling me how precious I was and how I shouldn't die, how it would leave a huge hole in his life. I don't know how I didn't get that he had a huge crush on me, all I can blame is my depression.

I have always been a negative person, and then when all my living family died I didn't want to continue living. Yoongi was the only reason, when those times when I thought abiyt killing myself, I stopped. Why I just hurt and didn't kill.

The time I really was about to kill myself was when Yoongi told me I couldn't live with him anymore. Oh yeah, right, I had lived at Mins since my parents death, they were my godparents, they said to the officers working then, that they would take care of me till I was eigthteen. But then they had to move to a smaller apartment, because mr. Min lost his job and they didn't have enough money to live there anymore. So I, who had saved whole my life to get an apartment when I was adult, used it to rent myself a room from a huge apartmentbuilding.

I've gotten out of the script, yeah, I wrote a script about what to tell you Jimin, I had planned it out, not to just write everything, but tell things to make you understand why I am me, and to get your trust back. But now I've gotten completely out of it, mianhae.

But yeah, then I moved alone and my self hatred grew million times bigger than it had been before, before that, it had been huge, but Yoongi had always helped me stay fine, but now I was alone most if the time. That was when there was two months I wasn't in school, do you remember that, you asked for me so many times, no matter that we were just classmates, sat next to each other in one class, I didn't even remember your name.

Then I tried to jump from the roof. I was so close and then someone pulled me away. That someone was Yoongi. I was shocked, I thought he had moved, but he was there to meet me. He told about his new life, how he was unable to find new friends, how he had hard time away from me, how he missed me

Then I went and blurted "I want to die" which made him quiet, then he started crying. "I don't want you to die" he whispered to my ear hugging me tightly.

I'm sorry Jimin, I can't continue now, i'm crying too much, I hope you will make out something from this after it has gotten this wet. But this was the start of my story, and it is in no order. I will probably write it again for you some time, when I have Yoongi to help me keep myself in order, now he is at his parents.

I love you Jimin, you are the bestest of best friends, saranghae!

* Well, this is short one, but it is a letter frim Tae to Jimin, which you might have noticed.. it is really weirdly written which is how I tried to bring out his messed up feelings, but you'll get a better look in my next chappie which is Yoongis pov from these things

With love, Taru *


	7. Chapter 7

They had planned it for half a year, they had written letters and thrown them away just to write the same thing again. They had looked for the location, walked around searching for a beautiful scene. They had left small hints to their friends about it. And now they were ready.

Now they were writing the letter for the last time, perfecting it. They were thinking what to wear, should they match or not, should they have suits on, or just casual clothes?

They didn't knownmost of the things, all they knew was that right now they had a week till the date, when it was to happen. It was the exact same date they had started dating, just a different year. It was the date both of them were the happiest. It was the date the both of them knew that life had a meaning.

Lately, Taehyungs bad times had become normal, good times an exception. Lately, Yoongis skin had been burned red way too often, almost everyday there was a new mark on his skin. Lately, life had thrown a lot of bad things towards them, Yoongis dad dying because of a stroke, Jimin ignoring the both of them, saying they were liars and have gotten all of their friends to be with him, no matter how supporting they were at first.

And all that helped them in their decision, making them not to wait the next year, not to wait till Tae was twenty, like they had planned first. But to do it now, when they were both thinking, again, that it was the hardest decision, but the one they really needed to do.

"Should I put black pants and grey shirt, if you'd put then grey pants and black shirt?" Tae asked, tears flowing from his eyes, not because of sadness, but because he knew everything would be easier so soon. "T-that sounds good" Yoongi answered, crying too, he because of sadness, because of his dad, whose death had been announced to Yoongi just a day before.

"I'll have a look for matching ones if you write again?" Tae said leacing the apartment slowly, and so Yoongi began to write;

Hello,

Here is the last time you'll hear of me, of us. In exactly one week you will not need to think about us anymore, you will not need to judge us anymore, because then we won't be here anymore.

In a week we will climb on top of the building there, and jump down from there, together, with the only person close to each other. Together we will end our lifes to make your life easier, and more of to get out of our lifes.

We have been planning this for over an year now, and we found this time to be the best. The date will be our anniversary. And it will be a memory of the happiest day of our lives. And then also the last day of our lives.

I hope that you read this letter thinking of us and knowing that it was bith of our decision, not one of us deciding for both, it is what both of us need.

I, Yoongi, am writing this letter while Taehyung isvlooking clothes for us to wear, and when he returns we will go to post this letter, to you, to other people we thought need to know this.

This is a suicide letter, but this is a thank you letter also.

We are writing this to thank you for being a part of our lives, for being here for us. We want to thank you for being you. Thank you.

Sincerely, Taehyung Yoongi

They posted the letter, and then waited for a week, waited to the day to come and when it came, they dressed up, kissed and hugged a lot, walked to the building they choose, with the prettiest view they knew. They took the elevator up to the roof and went to stand on the edge, getting ready to jump and stopped.

"I love you so much" Tae whispered, sobbing heavily, watching the street underneath them. "I love you too, so so much" Yoongi answered, turning Taehyungs head toward his and kissed Taehyung, so sweetly and lovingly, putting every fibre of his being in to the kiss, making Tae feel him, feel what he felt. "Let's go" Tae whispered, taking Yoongis hand in his and stepping closer to the ledge, the next step would take them over it.

And then, together they took it.

And at the same time, they both thought

"I love you so much"

When hitting the ground they were both alive, but just barely, Yoongi had his eyes closed, not able to breath at all, dying right in front of Taehyungs open eyes.

Taehyung heard sirens coming to them, people yelling around them, but was unable to react, he just watched how life left his love, and left Taehyung alone. Then everything went black.

It was three motnhs later when he woke up, in a hospital room, knowing Yoongi was dead, and realizing that he wasn't, no one there with him, not before a nurse came in and said "oh finally you're awake" calling a doctor to see him.

Three moths after that he was released, and day after his release he slit his wrists open and died in the same place Yoongi had died half a year earlier. With the same words on his lips

"I love you so much"

* now it's ready, i'm crying in my bed just thinking that my babies are dead, and well this is it. I'm thinking that maybe I'll sometime write more things to this au, placing them there to different times, like their first meeting and shit. Now I'll soon start rereading this and make it a bit better if I can. But here we are, at the end.

Please, come and message me, I'd love to chat with people, and recommend me all the Taegi fics you know, from here, aff, ao3 and/or ffn

With love, Taru *


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! This is not a new story part, but kind of me telling why I wrote this?

It's easy, this was my dream, everything i've changed from the dream that haunted me for three minths is the fact that in the dream Jimin killed himself too when he got to know they were dating, and the letter Tae wrote was put to his grave, not given to him... but I thought it would've been too much to add there... so yeah, that was my dream, with these characters and all..

Weird dream, huh?

Thank you for reading my fanfic/dream thingy!!

Also, go and have a look at my kpop drabbles and one shots!

I love all of you very much!!

~Taru


End file.
